Heavy on my heart
by Mireille 29
Summary: The unicorn can't live without Lir anymore... So she's going to search him.


_**Hi there…**_

**_So this is my first fic about "The Last Unicorn". I'm not yet sure if it will be good, but I'll try as good as I can._**

_**Enjoy.**_

Heavy on my heart

The unicorn had finally returned to her forest. All the animals were happy to have her back. She filled the forest with life, freedom and happiness.

Yes, with happiness. But she herself wasn't happy.

She felt an emotion which she could not describe. But she new why she felt it. She missed Lir. Oh yes, she missed him so much. Her heart was broken, it hurt her, and she knew she couldn't live without him anymore.

So she decided to leave her forest once more. She only wanted to see him once again. But how should she know where he was? The unicorn didn't care. She just ran away. Away from all of her pain.

--

She travelled through the countries for a very long time. Then she decided to go to the place where the castle had been. When she approached it she felt the presence of the red bull around. It filled her with fear, though she knew he could never leave the ocean. She remembered what he had done. And what she had done to defeat him. It hadn't been easy. But she had made it. She had been so angry, he had caught all the unicorns, and he had killed Lir. She could never forget that or forgive him.

She went to the beach, nearer and nearer to the water until her hoofs touched the water. A big wave came from the sea, the red bull was angry. The unicorn stared at it, but she didn't move away. It stopped right in front of her feet, it didn't hit her. She saw a red glow far away. But the red bull was unable to escape his prison.

'Wait, Amalthea, I will get you!', the unicorn heard him. She just gave him a small smile. She realized that this was the first smile for a very long time. It had been so long ago since she had smiled the last time. She had never smiled much, though. Unicorns don't smile that much.

But the smile fade away when she thought about why she'd come here.

_Lir._

She was surprised to feel a tear onto her white cheek.

_I am… crying… _

_Unicorns can't cry._

_Am I still… human?_

_Or… is a part of me still human? Still mortal?_

She turned around an ran up the hill. Her blue eyes looked over the whole area, but there was no one in sight. Not even anyone or anything. The only thing that was here was the unicorn. And the red bull.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She had never felt such a pain. It felt like her heart would burst into a thousand pieces.

A sudden noise reached her ears. A gasp. She truned around and faced the figure behind herself.

There he was.

Lir.

His eyes were wide, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Is that you, Amalthea?"

Of course. He would recognize his Amalthea, his unicorn, among a hundred unicorns.

She could not believe it in the first moment.

"Lir.", she said softly.

He made one step forwards.

"So you came back.", he whispered, "I knew you would come back. I've been waiting for you, Amalthea."

She came up to him and touched his hand with her nostrils, her warm breathing tickling his skin.

"How have you been?", she asked.

"Horrible. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." He put his arms around her white neck.

She saw all the pain and suffering in his eyes. His human eyes, which were so different from her own. Her eyes were full of magic, full of life, the eyes of a unicorn.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me…", she said quietly.

She was so happy now. She had found him. But she could not live her life with him while still being a unicorn.

"Lir, I want you to know that I still do… love you."

"I love you, too.", he answered with low voice.

"I want to live with you forever… I'll become mortal again. I don't want to be a unicorn anymore."

"'Forever', you say?"

She nodded, wondering what he was up to say.

"Then… I have to become a unicorn and we can live 'forever'."

She stared at him.

"But-"

"But what?"

She tilted her head to the left and watched him, then she smiled.

"Would you… do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Let's go and find this wizard, Schmendrick. So he can turn me into a unicorn."

--

They hadn't have to search long. They found him into the forest where the bandites had lived, together with Molly.

They were all happy to see each other again. After some time talking about the past, Lir finally asked:

"Schmendrick, are you able to turn me into a unicorn?"

Schmendrick's expression became surprised.

"I… could give it a try, but I'm not sure if I could ever turn you back into human again."

"No matter. I want to become a unicorn. And stay a unicorn forever. Together with Amalthea."

The unicorns ears perked up when she heard her name. Her mouth formed into a smile.

"Okay.", Schmendrick said and stood up. He rose his hands and began to say some strange words. A white, blending light came from above and enveloped Lir until he was out of sight. Amalthea looked at the light, her fave showing no expression. Slowly, the light faded away. A unicorn came in sight.

"Amalthea." His voice was still the same.

She went to him.

"Lir.", she whispered softly.

He was a little taller than her. Their horns touched, Amaltheas eyes showed affection now. His eyes were now just like hers, deep blue and soft.

"Thank you, Schmendrick, wizard."

Schmendrick smiled at him, Molly did so too.

"Good luck, you two.",she said.

Amalthea and Lir looked back only once when they were on their way back to the forest.

_Anyway I love you._

_That's all I've got to tell you._

_That's all I've got to say._


End file.
